The quest for the Dukey stone!
by teenfox
Summary: Ack! Zuko has turned into a Girl! its up to everyone to help search for the only thing that can change him back, The Dukey Stone. But will this event make him think diferently about a certain someone? Find out! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Now I know what your thinking, that if I am writing this story I will lose my grip on writing LOST, But, I had to write this stuff while it was fresh in my mind hoping this is a great idea for a fanfiction! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Avatar

* * *

Zuko had been traveling with the avatar for a while now. After them asking his uncle to teach fire bending he had been tagging along, it wasn't like he had anything else to do, he didn't know how he was going to take down Azula or regain his pride, and sometimes he wondered if there was any point to it. He lay calmly at the side of the water. His hands were folded behind his head lifting it up slightly, his leg was crossed over his other leg and slowly bobbing up and down, completely relaxed.

"Zuko?" Well almost relaxed.

Zuko turned his head to see the water tribe girl Katara walk over to him. "What is it now?" He was slightly angered at her disturbing his peace.

"I-I had just wondered what was wrong, since you left so early in the morning." She said softly, concern written all over her.

Zuko scoffed. "I'm fine, can't I get a little alone time?"

Zuko sat up and faced the water. Katara sat net to him. "Your always alone… why don't you let anyone in?"

Zuko didn't answer her. Katara sighed and sat up. Many times had she tried to get to the bottom of the mystery that was prince Zuko, but never had she succeeded. She slowly walked back to the camp wondering if Zuko would ever let her in…

Zuko sat there in silence and after a while fell asleep. In his deep sleep he felt strange, he moved around feeling really weird.

Zuko finally woke up from this awkward sleep, He shook his head, it had been a few hours he could tell. His head still throbbed from the retched sleep. He decided to calm himself by splashing some of the cool water from the stream onto his face. He knelt down over the water and looked in. His eyes went wide as he looked in blinking a few times and looking down at himself.

"AHHH!" A scream was heard from the woods by everyone at the avatars little campsite. They all looked around cautiously prepared to fight.

Katara felt worry in the bottom of her stomach, she knew Zuko was out there by himself.

All of a sudden someone ran out of the woods. It was a woman, she was beautiful, she had long Black flowing hair and her eyes were gold. Absolutely stunning.

Everyone expressions were surprised when the girl opened her mouth. "I AM A GIRL!"

"Well at least we know she's observant." Sokka whispered to Aang who smiled and nodded.

Iroh tilted his head. He though for a moment then his eyes grew wide. "Prince Zuko?!"

Everyone looked over at the crazy old man.

"I don't see Zuko…" Aang said absent-mindedly.

"No, I am Zuko!" The girl screamed again.

Everyone fell over except Iroh who only walked over to the girl. "This is true, if not for the clothes, the eyes and the jet black hair, I wouldn't have believed either, but this is in fact my nephew… or should I say niece." He gave a big goofy smile and Zuko scowled.

" Look at me! How embarrassing! I am a girl!" He yelled in discrase looking at him self… or her self.

"Well at least the voice is a pleasant change." Toph smiled mockingly.

"Shut up!" He yelled pulling at his own beautiful locks in frustration.

"Well is there anything we can do to change him back?" Katara asked thoughtfully.

Iroh once again was deep in thought and then finally spoke. "I believe I have heard of this once before… when one has not been so respectful to the caring women around him he turns into a she…" Iroh smiled again. "… But if memory serves me I think there is a way to change back…"

Everyone listened intently as Iroh spoke.

"We must find the Duki stone." Iroh said at last causing some looks, so he began to explain. "With its power just touching it should turn Zuko back, but it is extremely hard to find…"

"We can do it!" Aang shouted happily.

"It won't be so easy." Iroh said with his eyes closed.

"Is there any other way?" Katara asked.

"Well, maybe if the spirits that have done this to him find he has learned his lesson and decide to change him back." Iroh told her.

"Then we better get looking for that stone." Zuko said coldly.

The rest nodded and began to pack up deciding it best if they went right away.

The small group began to walk through the woods… Zuko stood behind every one. Looking at the ground in shame, this was the worst ever, as if his life wasn't bad enough now he was a girl.

Katara had noticed the sadness and went to stand beside… her…

"Are you ok… I mean this must be really hard for you." Katara said to the lovely girl standing next to her.

"I don't need sympathy, I need to find this stupid stone!" He answered as if having no feelings.

Katara looked down at the ground.

"Look it's a town!" Sokka exclaimed with great excitement. "Maybe some one there will know about this "duck-ee stone""

"Dukey! Its not a duck!" Toph corrected elbowing him in the arm.

As they drew closer to the gates they decided to split up so they could find more.

"Alright, the avatar and Toph should go that way…" Iroh said pointing in a random direction. He still felt polite not calling Aang, Aang. "Sokka you and I will go this way. And My… nephew… will go with Katara, that way she can teach him to be more… lady like."

Zuko growled as everyone held back giggling. They all went there separate ways and began to search through the town.

Zuko and Katara passed through the main part where all the venders were. She began to ask people if they knew where the Dukey stone was, but they either didn't know or were blinded by Zuko's beauty. This made Zuko even angrier and storm off.

Finally they had seemed to get an answer.

"The Dukey stone? I don't know if this will help but…" He handed them a flyer. "The richest man in town is thowing a huge party to celebrate his vast collection of valuable types of rocks… if you ask me the guys a quack… but he may just have your Dukey stone." The vender smiled.

"Thank you so much! You have been very helpful!" Katara smiled and bowed to him. Then the vender went back to work. "Zuko! Can you believe are luck! This guy could have the stone."

The beautiful women standing next to her with a sour face grumbled. "He better have that stone." He turned and yelled at the men all standing around him and they quickly went away.

Katara sighed. "But we can't go in with you dressed like that!" She grabbed his wrist and took to a cart covered with dresses.

"No way!" He yelled trying to pull back, but he knew it was useless, she was right, no one would let him in looking like a girl dressed as a man.

Katara continued to pull. "Don't worry I'll buy one too."

"Oh great some how that makes the whole experience so much better." He groaned.

Katara shuffled through all the dresses till she found the perfect two. One was a blue halter that went from dark blue to light blue. The other was a halter as well; only it was ordinary red, with a slit at the side. "I made sure to get your color." She smiled trying to make him feel better but it didn't work.

"Whatever." Zuko said snatching the dress.

Katara paid the vender and then led Zuko to a washroom. "Ok you can get changed first, and don't worry you'll look fine."

This reassurance didn't make him feel better. But he stepped into the bathroom and began to change. After he finished he stepped out, he looked absolutely amazing! Although the frown he wore did not go so well with the attire.

"You look great!" Katara comforted. She really didn't know how to talk to Zuko anymore, it was still Zuko but he didn't look like it and she kept treating her like a grumpy girl.

Katara then stepped into the bathroom and within minutes she was dressed. She stepped out. Zuko looked over and his frown disappeared.

"You look amazing." He said.

She didn't know how to react to this awkwardness; having a girl tell her she looked amazing wasn't the same. "Uh… thanks."

The two then headed for where the rest of the group had decided to go.

When the rest of the group saw them they were shocked.

"And where are you guys going dressed like that?" Sokka asked.

"You guys need to get ready! There is a major party being thrown by the richest man in town, it's to celebrate his rock collection! The dukey stone might be in it!" Katara told them with excitement.

"Ok, what kind of a weirdo throws a party over some rocks." Sokka asked with sarcasm in his voice.

"Who cares? This might be the way of changing Zuko back." Aang said.

Everyone agreed. They would get fancy and go to that party!

* * *

A/N: well what do you guys think, should I continue this? I need to know! Send in the reviews!!!

Thank you!

-Teenfox


	2. Fancy party! :P

A/N: all right here is the next chapter; I decided to continue only because this story is funny. HA zuko's a girl. Ok story!

* * *

After everyone was dressed in the proper attire they made there way to where the party was being held. The group found it easy to get in due to the fact that it wasn't invitation only. Sokka thought that this guy had no friends so that's why he didn't invite people. That clearly wasn't the case since so many people had showed up just to celebrate his rock collection.

Katara and Zuko were behind the others. Katara was trying to comfort Zuko, either he had to be polite and girlish or they were screwed and wouldn't get the Dukey stone. After a long talk Zuko had realized what he had to do. He wasn't going to let this embarrassing misfortune affect anything he would act like a girl and never remember this horrible incident ever… EVER, again.

Now here they were standing in the middle of a large ballroom surrounded by many people dressed in fancy clothing.

"Katara…" Zuko whispered to the water bender that stood beside him.

"What's up?" She asked looking at the girl standing next to her.

Zuko looked around nervously thinking someone knew it was him. "I-I don't know if I can really do this."

Katara just smiled. "Zuko we already talked about this you will do fine if you just follow my lead!"

Zuko nodded.

"Ok now lets ask around to find the guy throwing this thing." She said looking around confidently.

Zuko followed her as she asked every other person. After a while they met a man wearing a monocle and a fancy suit. He was bald and had a white mustache. He pulled of the monopoly man really well.

"Excuse me sir. Do you know who the man is that is throwing this banquet?" Katara asked sweetly.

The man gave a sly grin. "Well my dear, that would be me." He was speaking to Katara but his eyes were on Zuko. At this moment Zuko was looking away.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Katara said putting her right fist into her left hand. "My friend here is looking for a certain stone, do you think we could take a look and see if we can find the one we need? Its urgent."

The man still didn't tare his eyes away from Zuko. "Ah, yes. That should be no problem; I will just take your friend and show her the various ones. See if we can find what you are looking for."

"Oh… thank you." Katara was a little confused that he wasn't taking her but she did say Zuko needed this stone so she shrugged it off.

"What is your name miss?" The man took Zuko's hand and kissed it.

Zuko slid it out of his hand and tried not to have a look of disgust on his face. "My name is Zu…Lee… Zulee." He thought up quickly.

"What a lovely name." He smiled. "Come with me, I keep them in the backroom."

Zuko looked back at Katara as he began to follow the monopoly man. She smiled and gave Zuko a little wave and lipped the words "Good luck."

Zuko looked back to the front and continued to follow. The guy took Zuko out the large doors and into an empty hallway. They continued down the hallway and then stopped in front of another large door.

"Ladies first." He put his hand out in a gesture. Zuko paused a moment. _Oh yeah me _he quickly walked ahead into the room. But now he was so confused. There weren't any rocks in here this was a bedroom!

"Uh, where are the rocks?" Zuko asked innocently.

"Oh I'll show you." The man gave a sly grin and lurched forward at Zuko. Zuko's eyes became wide with disgust, he was no fool, he saw what was going on here! This guy was trying to pull a fast one on him!

Zuko dodged him quickly. "Excuse me!" He yelled girlishly.

The man tried to pull another move on Zuko but, solely out of defense he pinned the creep to a wall holding a fireball in his hands.

"Listen sceezoid! I only wanted to know if you have the Dukey stone! You can't just pull a girl into a room and expect her to screw you! You must have her consent! Where is you honor sir!" Zuko spit on the ground beside him. Not very lady like. "Now, do you have the Dukey stone or not?"

The man looked both scared and confused. "I have never heard of the Dukey stone before!"

Zuko dropped him to the floor. What a waist of his time. He left the room and went back into the ballroom where Katara was making small talk with a lady by the punch bowl.

He grabbed her arm gently. "Katara, I'm sorry to butt in but we have to leave now."

Katara looked at him in worry. "What's wrong?"

"The man doesn't have what we were looking for..." He said quietly.

Katara nodded sadly. And excused herself from talking with the lady. She and Zuko collected the others and they got out of there quick. Zuko said it was better the faster. He wasn't going to bring up what had happened before.

Zuko sadly walked with Katara once again behind the others.

"Don't worry Zuko. We'll find the Dukey stone." She patted his feminine shoulder.

Zuko didn't reply but he was definitely thinking: _I sure hope so.

* * *

_

A/N: Well here is the second chapter and I want to know what you guys think!

Thank you

-Teenfox


	3. the tempel

It had been some night for the small group. After they had gotten back they went to bed and then rose rather early so that they could continue their search. But for a group of people who got up early to search didn't exactly get any searching done. They all sat just around.

Toph bended a few pebbles around out of boredom until she realized something and dropped them. "Hey, I remember hearing about some old temple that was built to worship some rock! Maybe that's the rock were looking for!"

Everyone looked at her. They were surprised at her sudden idea but thought it was perfect.

"Well then why are we sitting here? Where is it?" Aang asked jumping off of a bolder.

Toph thought hard. "I'm pretty sure that it was about a day east of here."

"Lets go!" Aang shouted already on Appa's head.

Everyone climbed on and sat on the large beasts head. Aang give a simple "Yip, yip!" And it took off into the sky.

Zuko sat near the rear of the saddle and starred down at the ground. His new long raven hair blew in the wind, it bothered him how this mop kept getting in the way, and it was down to his tailbone! He didn't understand why this had happened to him. His uncle had said it was because he wasn't showing respect to women, but he was very polite and respective to women! It wasn't like he was like that old creep from last night. He just couldn't figure out why the spirits did this to him. As if they hadn't ruined his life enough. A laugh broke his thoughts. He saw Katara laughing and talking with Toph and her brother. Zuko had to admit her laugh was kind of nice. And her eyes were so blue and sparkly; they went well with her flowing chestnut hair… although her hair wasn't as pretty as his… it was still beautiful. He looked away from her. He didn't know why he was drawn to stare at her. She was very sweet to him, even though sometimes he would grumble at her and tell her to go away. He then fell asleep.

* * *

Zuko woke up to the gentle nudging of Katara. "Hey Zuko, we made it to the temple!" She smiled.

Zuko sat up quick. He wanted to be back to normal as soon as possible! He jumped off of the saddle to the ground where everyone else was.

"I am not so sure the Dukey stone is in this temple." Iroh said shaking his head. "It just doesn't seem-"

"Positive thoughts uncle!" Zuko put a hand up in front of the old general to silence him. The last thing he wanted to hear was that the Dukey stone wasn't here. Even though inside he knew his uncle was probably right.

The small group of travelers made there way inside the temple. It was empty they hadn't seen anyone anywhere. They searched all the rooms they came across but nothing.

Zuko sighed. Sokka came and walked beside the now female fire bender.

"Hey I feel sorry for you buddy." He talked as if talking to another boy even though it was a girl he spoke to. "Not every guy turns into a girl, and it just happened to be you." Zuko began to growl. "And not me!" Sokka gave a big grin, Zuko brought up his arm quickly and smacked the water tribe boy in the face with the back of his fist.

Sokka growled and started walking beside Toph.

"You did disserve it ponytail." Toph smirked.

"Wait doesn't Katara call me ponytail?" Sokka said rubbing his nose.

"Yeah but we switched up for today." Toph shrugged.

"That's right snoozles." Katara smiled resting her arm on her brother's shoulder. He moaned and walked ahead of them.

Iroh shook his head as he walked next to his female nephew (confusing right?). "Zuko as I tried to say before, this temple is deserted."

Zuko grumbled. "Well if that was the case you could have told me anyways!"

"But you said to have positive thoughts." Iroh pointed out.

Zuko began to steam, so Iroh took a step to the side.

"Sorry about that guys… I had heard it when I was a lot younger, I guess they left in between now and then." Toph said apologetically.

"That's ok Toph, At least you tried." Katara smiled and put a comforting hand on the blind girls shoulder.

"Well there isn't much point to staying here." Aang stated.

"But its really late, we should probably wait till morning to take off again." Katara said.

Aang agreed and they set out to look for some bedrooms that they could sleep in.

* * *

It was late, Zuko lay wide-awake in his bed, in the bed next to him lay Katara, and beside her Toph. They had found to rooms and three beds in each room. The boys thought it only right that Zuko being a girl now had to sleep with the girls. Zuko didn't find it so amusing. Some guys would give their right arm to be sleeping in a room with two girls, but in Zuko's present state it wasn't like anything of that variety could happen.

Zuko groaned and sat up. He decided to go sit by the window and gaze at the stars.

Katara stirred and woke up; she saw Zuko sitting at the window and went to go sit beside him. "What-cha thinking so hard about?"

Zuko didn't move his eyes from the skies. (Ha, poet!) "Nothing"

Katara frowned. "You can tell me."

"Your rather nosey you know."

"I am not no- yeah, yeah I am a bit nosey…" She couldn't lie; she always wanted to know what people where thinking about. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." He simply replied. The two "girls" sat in the windowsill staring at the moon in complete and total silence.

* * *

A/N: Zuko's a girl… tee hee… anyways yeah don't forget to review because your words count to me!

Thank you

-Teenfox


End file.
